timestreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timestreams Rules
Timestreams has several fairly simple but important conduct rules. Out of character conduct #Civil discussion is always okay, but don't start flame wars. If you have a problem with someone, it's better to PM a staff member. #Don't make threads on the same topic repeatedly. Revive older threads if you must. #Cursing is allowed, but slurs are not. “Gay” is never to be used as a synonym for “bad”. Also, there is a fine line between cursing in general and cursing at someone; the latter is not permitted. #Displaying discrimination or hatred based solely on race, ethnicity, religion, gender, or sexual orientation will result in an immediate ban. #Do not edit another person's wiki page without permission. In-character conduct #Don't godmod. Godmodding is defined as having a character who is invincible or god-like, or playing them in such a way. All characters get hurt sometimes. Nobody wins every battle. #You can only control your own character. You do not control the reactions of others; for example, you can't determine whether their attack hits an opponent. The other player must determine the results of your actions. If you think they are playing unfairly, you can PM a moderator. #The rules for cursing in-character are the same as out-of-character. #Even in-character, I don't want to see hatred based on real races, ethnicities, religions, genders, or sexual orientations. Basically, I don't want to see it, ever. However, Racism against fictional races or religions is okay as long as it is not portrayed in a glorifying light. # Violence, gore, etc is okay. Although younger members are permitted to join at their own discretion, remember that this is largely a 16+ forum. #Take sexual content to PM. Don't post anything 18+ on the boards under any circumstances. A little non-explicit sexual content and kissing is okay. Character creation #''''Due to the sprawling, multi-dimensional nature of Timestreams, you may have multiple characters. However, use your own discretion when doing so; don't bite off more than you can chew. #Characters may be of any species, unless otherwise noted. You may create your own species; however, the species as well as the character must be added to the wiki, and they both must be approved by a staff member before entering the roleplay. #Be sure that the character's position is appropriate for their age. #A character does not need much backstory before being entered into the roleplay, but they should be updated periodically. #Fan characters (such as Naruto, Ichigo, or Cloud) are never allowed. Plagairism is a serious offense which may result in an immediate ban. #More detailed information can be found on the Character Creation Guide. Planet creation #Planet creation is similar to species creation. You must add a page to the wiki with vital information and send it to a staff member. If they approve it, it will be added to the galaxy map. #Regular members may only have one planet. If you want to make a different planet, the original planet must be destroyed first. #Fan worlds are not allowed. Original work only. Plagairism is a serious offense which may result in an immediate ban. #More detailed information can be found on the Planet Creation Guide. Activity and Literacy #Care should be taken to maintain proper spelling and grammar while roleplaying. Txtspeak is not appropriate while in-character (unless they're texting). Small mistakes are okay -- we all make typos -- but repeated errors will result in a warning. #You must be reasonably active. Even if you can't be around long, try to log on most days so we know you're not MIA. If you're going on vacation or another short hiatus, let us know. Don't leave your roleplay partners hanging. #Your roleplay posts can be short or long, but you must include at least ''one significant action. It is important that the other person has something to reply to. A one-paragraph post with dialogue is much better than a two-paragraph post describing the weather. Warnings and bannings #Certain offenses will result in a warning. If at any time you get 3 warnings, you will be banned. If you have warnings, your warning count goes down by 1 every month. #Other offenses will result in a final warning. This is simple; get two final warnings, and you will be banned. #The most serious offenses will result in an immedate banning #The planets of banned members will be destroyed via black hole or supernova, and their characters will be declared lost in deep space. (If you leave Timestreams but are not banned, your planets and characters will remain.) Following these rules should not be too difficult. If you have any questions, feel free to PM a staff member.